Coffee and Monster
by Mrs.Captain.Rogers
Summary: OTP pairings as college roommates. One's a morning person the other is not. Mostly going to be marvel, avengers pairings, but there will definitely be others. They will probably be short. Based off a Tumblr prompt
1. Seeing Sounds

The dorm hall buzzed softly with the bustling of students preparing for their day. Ianto Jones returned to his drab dorm room, towel slung over his shoulder, bathroom basket in hand. Early classes were always his favorite thing about his life here.

"Up and at 'em Jack."

A loud groan filled the small room as if the living dead was rising from the bed to his left. "Jack I said get up. You're going to be late again." The handsome brunette sat up in his squeaky, lumpy bed, muttering something about just going to bed. "Were you studying?" The shaggy headed man shook his head. "Homework?" Again a head shake. "Anything to do with school at all?" A third head shake was Ianto's only response. "Then quit your complaining and get your ass dressed. We need to get going." He tossed his towel in the hamper, stashed his basket and finished preparing for the day. Jack slowly dragged himself from bed. Soon they were heading to class.

"You're bossy... and short!" he muttered passing his roommate. Ianto rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Yes well you're drunk so be quiet and drink your coffee and behave yourself." He thrust the hot cup into Jack's hands. "I told you to go to bed four times before I ever did. What were you even up to all night anyway?" Jack flashed him his classic jaunty smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ianto sighed and shook his head.

"Forget I asked Jack, that's really kind of gross." Jack just wiggled his eyebrows at his roommate. The pair fell silent as they entered the classroom. Settling in toward the center of the lecture hall Jack began digging through his bag. "Forget your notebook again?" Jack muttered something in response but Ianto couldn't make it out. Finally Jack sat up happily.

"Found it!" A large black and green can was clenched tight in his hand. Seeing the energy drink Ianto groaned.

"Isn't coffee enough?"

"This is a seven am class! I didn't get any sleep. Cut me some slack." Jack popped the top off his coffee and quickly poured the bright green liquid into the steaming brown brew.

"Alright well when you start seeing sounds again don't come complaining to me."


	2. Its a Wonder You Sleep at All

Steve hurried up to the looming red brick building that currently acted as home. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he slowed his pace approaching the door. "See you later Sam." He waved to his running partner and hurried inside. Once on his dorm hall he glanced round for his room mate, as usual seeing no sign of him. The door to the small room at the far end of the hall was still locked so Steve fished out his key letting himself in. "Tony you up?" A slight stirring and a few weak grunts were his only response. "When did you even go to sleep?"

A hand emerged from the pile blankets, first holding up a single finger then followed by four fingers. "There's no need for that Stark." Steve strode to the window and jerked back the curtains flooding the small room with sunlight. "Get up. We have to get to class." Finally a dark head emerged.

"How can you be so damn chipper this early in the morning?" The gruff voice pulled Steve's attention away from his hunt for his bathroom stuff.

"Because I don't wait until the sun rises before going to bed. What were you even doing up at four in the morning anyway?" He smiled lovingly at the man buried in the nest of red and gold sheets.

"Sciencing... you know some of us have actual work to get done around here, Mr. History man." Once again Steve just smiled and went back to his hunt.

"Have you seen my loofah?" A smirk passed across Tony's lips.

"Not since Friday night..." Steve's cheeks turned bright red, his bottom lip pulling into his teeth.

"Oh, uh, oh yeah." Once again Tony smirked at his roommate's reaction. Without another word Steve gathered his shower bag, a towel, and a change of clothes and hurried from the cramped corner room. Tony chuckled at the blonde's reaction.

"He wants me."

Out on the quad, moving leisurely through the crowd of students Tony and Steve made their way to Coulson Hall the sight of their first class of the day. Steve took a long draw on his black coffee and glanced at his other half. "Is there even any coffee in that thing?" He stared at the venti double espresso shot, caramel cinnamon something or other Tony was clutching tightly. The shorter man quickly scrunched his nose pushing his dark metallic sunglasses up.

"As a matter of fact there is quite a bit of coffee in this thank you very much." He scowled up at the blonde and took another drag on the cup. "And just wait until I get little room in the cup." Steve's eyebrows raised questioningly.

"And then what?" Tony just smirked at Steve as he held the door open. They both entered the large brick building and headed for the third door on the left, the only one not totally identical to all the others on the hall.

"You'll see." Rolling his baby blues Steve entered the lecture hall and quickly found a pair of seats for them. The lights went down and the professor started on his boring lecture on comma use. It was going to be another one of his ranting days. Both boys groaned at the thought of it. Outside the one small window rain had begun to pour. Everyone in the lecture hall seemed to be off daydreaming or doodling, anything but listening to the lecture. Glancing up from his latest drawing, a simple pen sketch of the front of the classroom, Steve saw Tony pulling the lid off his massive coffee cup.

"What are you up to?" He hissed in the darkness. Before tony could answer the lights came up and the professor called for a ten minute break. "Seriously tony what are you up to?" The two tone brown can seemed to materialize in the man's hand.

"Just adding some coffee to my coffee." He smirked as he began to pour the Monster Java into his massive coffee cup. Steve simply sighed and went back to his sketch.

"Its a wonder you sleep at all Tony."


	3. You Better Run Rogers

**Author Note: I am so glad everyone is enjoying these little blurbs. I have a little bit of a list of couples and pairs I'm planning to do. I will certainly take requests for pairs... just shoot me a message and I'll see what kind of craziness I can come up with. :D Okay enough rambling... enjoy! (StevexBucky)**

Outside the small window snow came down in fat wet flakes. A small space heater hummed in the middle of the floor churning out as much heat as it could. Steve groaned softly as he rolled out of the bed and glanced at the clock. The red glaring lights of the alarm clock blinded him for a moment. "Bucky... Bucky wake up we're going to be late. We're going to miss class!" A slew of Russian, very rude Russian, came at him from the small bed on the far side of the small room.

"What are you talking about?" Bucky finally sat up and looked at him. The blaring red numbers on the clock got his attention and he snapped awake. "Oh crap we're going to be late. You're supposed to be Mr. Early Bird, how did you over sleep?" Steve shot him a dirty look.

"Just shut up and get dressed." The two men scrambled to find their clothes. Steve's left boot was hiding and Bucky couldn't find his gloves. "we are so dead! She never lets anyone in late. We can't miss today." The brunette found his partner's boot and threw it to him.

"Well then stop talking and hurry up." Once again Steve scowled. The class in question was at 7:15 and nearly across campus. On a good day the boys could easily clear the distance in a matter of minutes but between fog that clouded both their minds and the heavy snow coming down hard it would take nearly double the time to get to class. Steve finished dressing first.

"I'm going to run to the common room and make some coffee to take with us. Come get me when you're ready to go." Bucky nodded at his partner in crime as the blonde ducked through the door into the quiet hallway. The smell of coffee filled the whole floor. They shrugged on their heavy winter coats before ducking out into the heavy snow. Several inches of heavy white powder covered the ground.

"I'm blaming you for this Stevie." Bucky glared at him, a devious thought crossed his mind consisting of Steve, the snowbank of his right and a good strong push.

"Don't even think about it Bucky." They had been best friends for far too long for Bucky to have those kind of thoughts without Steve knowing. The two boys talked quietly as they moved as quickly as possibly through the thick snow, the thermos in each of their hands the only thing keeping them warm. Steve glanced at his watch checking the time. "Six minutes, should we run for it?" Bucky paused in the snow and started digging in his pack. "Buck we don't have time for this!"

"Yeah we do, now shut up. You're the one that made us late in the first place." Finally finding what he was searching for Bucky pulled a dappled gray and black can out of his bag. The large red M on the front gave Steve an uneasy feeling. Without a word Bucky popped it open with one hand and poured the red liquid into his thermos mixing it with his coffee. He quickly spun the cap back on and swished it around a bit. "Okay now we run for it." Before either of them could take another step, an middle aged man with a spare tire and a rapidly growing bald spot approached them.

"What are you boys doing out in this weather?" He scowled and shook his head. "You two better turn around and get back to your dorm. Campus is shut down, all classes canceled till Tuesday." Bucky turned to Steve with death in his eyes.

"Hear that Steve? Classes canceled... campus shut down... Tuesday." Steve avoided the death glare of his best friend.

"Besides its Saturday anyway..." Now Steve couldn't avoid Bucky's glare.

"Saturday!?" Taking a deep breath Bucky turned to the officer. "Thank you for the info, we'll be heading back." With a nod the officer turned and returned to his warm squad car. Bucky, with an expression of complete calm, turned toward Steve and started to slowly unscrew his thermos lid. "No class, and its Saturday to boot. I'm going to die... No you're going to die!" Bucky tipped the silver canister to his lips and downed the whole coffee, monster Assault mixture then tucked the thermos back in his coat pocket. The blood drained from Steve's face as he watched his best friend. Turning on his heels Steve sprinted as fast as his feet would take you. "You better run Rogers!" Bucky shouted after him and sprinted after him as fast as he could go.


	4. Early Morning Surprise (Strumlow)

Strumlow (RumlowxSteve)

Brock sat up, stretching all the kinks out from the thin mattress. Usually an early riser he excused himself quietly to the showers. Before leaving he nudged the lump on the bed across the room trying to rouse his roommate from the nest of blankets.

"Steve wake up. You don't want to be late." The mass under the blankets stirred slightly but didn't respond. "Alright man whatever," He grumbled on the way out.

After showering and dressing in his usual attire Rumlow made his way back to the small room. Steve's bed was still occupied. Brock's head dropped and he groaned softly. "Look Rogers you can sleep all day if you want but if you don't get up soon you're going to miss your class. Besides I didn't think you drink... Is this your first hang over or something? I know Peggy turned you down and all but that's no reason to act like a girl and sleep all day." His volume had raised but softened when he spoke of the Carter girl.

The older student spun on his heel hearing someone at the door. It swung open, squeaking slightly, to the sight of Steve Rogers standing bright eyed and bushy tailed with a drink carrier full of coffee cups.

"Oh good morning Brock. I got you some coffee. Thought I'd let you sleep while I ran out to get it." The blonde smiled warmly at his roommate as he entered their small room pushing the door shut with his butt.

He blinked a few times eyes wide. Confusion was written all over his face as he took the steaming cup from Steve.

"But if you went for coffee who's in the bed?" Steve slipped past him to the large desk that shared that occupied the back wall of the small room. The crisp snap and fizz of a canned drink filled the room. Rumlow watched Steve pour almost an entire can of Monster into one of the remaining cups. Swishing it around carefully he turned to face his roommate.

"Tony get up!" The mass in the bed sat bolt upright to reveal Tony Stark as the real occupant to the bed.

"When did he get here?" Steve put the mixed cup into Tony's outstretched hands.

"I don't know how you can drink this stuff" he muttered to his friend. "He got here around 3 am this morning. He did something stupid, Pepper kicked him out of the apartment. I had a paper to work on so I let him use the bed while I worked in the common area."

A familiar smile spread across Steve's face as he sipped from the remaining steaming cup. Brock grimaced seeing Stark downing the coffee mixture like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Of course knowing him that very well may have been the case with Tony. Glancing down at his watch he looked in Brock's direction. "You should get going or you're going to be late." The brunette shook his head chuckling as he fetched his bag and headed for the door.

"Rogers I swear I think if I keep hanging around you and your buddies I'm gonna die." He took another draw from his black coffee. "But at least it will be interesting..."


	5. It was an Accident (WandaPietro)

The Maximoff twins moved in perfect silence as they walked across the quiet campus. "Why did you insist on taking such an early class?" Pietro groaned as he strode ahead of his sister on his long nimble legs.

"Because Jarvis recommended the teacher and this was the only time he offered the class." Wanda tugged on her brother's striped jacket pulling him from a collision path with an oncoming skater.

"And why did you insist on dragging me to this same God forsakenly early class?" Resisting the rapidly growing urge to shove her brother into the large mud puddle to their left Wanda glanced across the path at him.

"Because, Pietro, we both needed the class and it just made more sense for us to take it together. Besides its easier for me to explain things to you because you haven't been paying attention when I was in the same lecture and know what is actually going on." She smiled playfully at him and quickened her pace hearing the chime of bells echoing from the nearby church. "Now if you hurry up I might actually get your coffee for you today."

Hearing the offer the blonde perked up and hurried after his sister nearly letting his speed get the best of him. "I do like coffee. I especially like espresso…" Wanda shot him a dark look, eyebrows knit tightly together.

"Never again Pietro Maximoff, you hear me?" The intensity in her gaze and her voice was searing and he bit his lip as he stepped back from fear of his younger sister. Nodding, he slowly raised his hands palms out, the gesture's meaning clear as day. "Not after what happened last time!" Pietro wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms across his chest like a pouting child as she turned away from him.

"Okay. Fine, whatever! It was an accident Wanda, you do remember that part right? I don't know when you're going to get over it." Both twins turned hearing footsteps echoing with theirs and found Sam had joined them on their path across the quad.

"What was an accident?" His eyebrows rose as he awaited some sort of response, unsure which twin would speak first. Wanda's eyes shot scathing daggers at her twin. "Well?" Sam pressed gently as the trio passed a group of students headed the other way and joined the line for the coffee cart.

"If you insist on knowing, last fall Pietro thought it would be fun to try all sorts of different teas and coffees. He wanted to find out what would give him the biggest caffeine buzz. He even threw a few of those nasty energy drinks into the mix." She groaned softly at the mere thought of it as they moved forward in line a few steps.

"Go on," Sam replied looking back and forth from one Maximoff to the other.

"Well we went out for coffee and Pietro had a double shot of espresso, straight." Her eyes were beginning to glow red and the blonde quickly did his best to put their flying friend between himself and his sister. Sam turned his attention to Pietro knowing full well what a double shot of espresso could do to a normal person.

"He didn't?"

Wanda nodded slowly. "Oh but it gets better." Sam's eyebrows raised as he looked at her barely able to imagine now where the story was headed. "After we had coffee Steve and some of his buddies called us to join them for a barbeque." They moved forward a few steps closer to the cart. "While we were at the party my brother got his hands on a Monster. I personally blame Tony Stark for that fact but to this day I have no way of proving it." Sam tried to hide his chuckle.  
"So he had an energy drink big deal…" Wanda's eyes narrowed at her friend.

"That's a full sixteen oz. can of energy drink on top of a straight double shot of espresso, in about a two and a half hour span. A normal person could probably handle it okay but this one's heart…" She pointed a stern finger at her twin. "It beats at nearly double the speed of a normal person and well just imagine giving a three year old black coffee…" Sam couldn't hold back the chuckles anymore.

"Okay well that still doesn't explain the whole 'It was an accident' thing."

"She's getting to that," the suddenly meek Pietro chimed in from his hiding place behind Sam.

"Yeah I'm getting to that. Steve, you know the big guy on the football team, he called me over to the grill to ask about how I liked my steak. While we were talking, Pietro lost control of his speed and went flying past the grill. The flames flared up and well…." They were now at the front of the line.

"How can I help you today?" The young man behind the cart asked. Wanda quickly rattled off her and her brother's drink orders and payed the boy.

"Okay so he ran past and what happened?" Sam was struggling hard to contain the laughter that was clearly building up inside him. He was certain he knew where this was going.

"It took me three weeks before my eyebrows grew back _and_ I had to get my hair cut totally different because my bangs burned up too. The little jerk wad! So no espresso for him ever again." The bursts of giggles and laughter from the two boys echoed off the brick buildings around them. Sam leaned against Pietro as they both laughed.

"I told her it was an accident. She just won't let it go." Sam was gasping for breath as he looked at the dark haired girl glaring daggers at them.

"No stop, don't say anything more. I think I'm gonna die!" Wand swatted Sam on the chest and punched her brother in his shoulder angrily before walking away.

"It's not funny you ass hats!"


	6. Night Owl (Phucky)

The small apartment was quiet as Phil did his Thai chi in the living room. It wasn't unusual for his boyfriend to sleep late and Phil appreciated this quiet time to calm his mind and center himself for the day to come. Cappie, their Russian blue kitten, sat perched on the coffee table, his gold eyes following Phil's slow deliberate moves like he would a bit of prey. The first couple days he had done his full routine resulted in Phil's hands being attacked by the small grey ball of fur.

"Don't even think about it hairball," Phil muttered from behind closed eyes. He knew the kitten was watching and was half convinced Bucky was secretly training him to attack during Phil's morning warm ups. The timer on the nearby coffee pot chimed pulling the older man's attention from his movements and into the drag of the day. "Six already?" He grumbled and shuffled off toward the bathroom.

The cold air hit his chest and goosebumps rippled across his skin. "Hot water, hot water, hot water," he muttered as he hopped back and forth from one naked foot to the other waiting impatiently for the streaming water to warm up. Steam began to fill the cramped bathroom and he quickly jumped into the tub pulling the brightly colored patriotic shower curtain, which Bucky couldn't stand, behind him. Scalding hot water streamed down his body drawing the cold from his skin and aching joints. _It sucks getting old._

Even over the loud rattling of the old shower Phil could hear his roommate stirring in the kitchen, no doubt mixing up some ridiculous concoction of coffee and heaven only knows what else. _If he'd just go to bed at a half way reasonable time he wouldn't have need for two gallons of coffee every day._ With a sigh Phil shook his head and turned his attention to his shower.

In the kitchen the younger man stood barefoot waiting impatiently for the coffee pot to finish brewing. His fingers danced across the counter top as he fidgeted. He hated waiting for his coffee. Cappie rubbed up against Bucky's leg mewing to be fed. With a soft smile the raven haired man grabbed the bag of cat food from the pantry, shaking it slightly to taunt the fur ball, and quickly filled the small black bowl waiting just outside the kitchen door in the hall. "There you go little guy." His voice was gruff, not unusual for so early in the morning, and his attention quickly returned to the now finished coffee pot. "Finally!"

As Phil stepped out of the shower he was blasted by the aroma of roasted coffee. A smile spread across his face as he wrapped the fluffy red towel around his waist. "Finally got that stupid thing to work I see," he called down the hall toward the kitchen. Cappie sat at the end of the hall, just outside the kitchen doorway, watching him.

"It's not hard if you know how to work it Phil." The not so gruff anymore voice called from behind the wall. "Your cup is ready when you are. Now hurry up or we're going to be late for Fury's lecture and you know how he is about people being late." Phil chuckled lightly as he moved into their bedroom.

"Tell me to hurry up will he? If that's not the pot calling the kettle black." He smiled warmly and shook his head at the younger man. Once dressed Phil returned to the kitchen to find his favorite Captain America travel mug full and ready to go. Bucky smiled from the door, wrapped warmly in a leather jacket, red hat, and silver gloves. "Why do you even wear those things?" he asked motioning to the hand clothes. "It's not like you really need them."

A smirk crossed Bucky's pink lips. "Well I only need one and if I only wear one then I look like I'm trying to be that weird guy whose nose fell off." Phil nearly did a spit take hearing the words. He slowly put the coffee cup down.

"Your mind never ceases to amaze me Bucky but that's why I love you… Okay that's enough talk, we need to get going or we're going to be late." Rolling his eyes the dark haired man tossed him his coat and they headed out leaving a pouting Cappie sitting in the window watching. Phil's ears turned pink as the firm hand slid into his as they walked across the courtyard. Glancing over he watched his partner down a large swallow from his own travel cup, this one covered in white stars.

"So what's in this concoction today?" He eyed the cup in Bucky's left hand. Thoughts seemed to zip around behind Bucky's eyes as he debated telling him.

"A cup of coffee… some bailey's…" Phil shot him a look knowing there was more.

"And?"

Red began to creep up the back of Bucky's neck as he tried his best to avoid answer his boyfriend's question. "And what?"

"What else is in the cup?"

"Oh! In my cup? About three quarters of a can of monster," he blurted out and ducked behind his and Phil's arm as he accepted the coming swat.

"Bucky you keep this up and your heart is going to explode." The red on his neck creeped higher taking over Bucky's ears as well. Phil had half a mind to yell at his boyfriend but decided against it.  
"But Phil you know how I don't do mornings…" An impish smirk spread across his pink lips as he glanced down at the smaller man. "You know how much of a night owl I am. How much I like to have fun all night long." Now the red blush was beginning to grow on Phil.

"Bucky you keep talking like that and I think I'm going to die." The smirk grew bigger.

"At least we wouldn't have to go to this horrible class then."


End file.
